Just for one night
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Bella needs release. She goes to Paul, in hope he will help. one-shot turned story. R & R. rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

**(Paul POV)**

I must be dreaming. That or dead. There is no way that Bella Swan is on my porch right now. Did I mention it is raining? And she had a white shirt on and it clung to her body. It's tied under her breast, unbuttoned and I could see her red, lace bra. Skin tight blue jeans. God her legs go on forever. And knee length black high heeled boots on. I moaned quietly. It had be a dream. Or I'm hallucinating. I pinched myself. Nope.

"I'm all wet can I come in?" she asked seductively with a smirk. I numbly moved so she could walk through the door. She brushed up against me as she walked pass. She smelt of strawberries and vanilla. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. It was the middle of the night and I was only wearing boxers and a thin black t-shit that didn't cover much. No need to give myself an erection and embarrass myself. As if she read my mind her gaze slipped south. Without my permission my cock sprang to life. Traitor I thought. Staring for a moment she brought her gaze back up

"Pretty impressive Paul" she walked to me, swaying her hips. She reached up and her lips hovered over mine.

"I want you Paul" she whispered. I snapped. I roughly picked her up and shoved her against the wall. She moaned. She liked it rough? I quickly focused on the task at hand

"Why are you here Bella?" I asked lowly, my voice held a dangerous tone.

"I want to get rid of this sexual frustration and be done with it. It doesn't work when I do it myself. You're the player of La Push. So what I want Paul is for you to take me to your room, the couch even here as long as you fuck me" her words turned me one even more and I rubbed myself against her. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around my waist. I growled and her arousal filled my nostrils. This girl is kinky. Rough and growling? I wonder…

I bit her neck lightly not deep enough to break skin, but enough that she felt it. She moaned loudly. I smirked. We had to slow this down before we came and we hadn't gotten any clothed off yet! That just won't do. I ripped off her top, taking her bra with her. She had perfect tits. Round perky and an easy c-cup. Not too big, not too small and fit perfectly in my hands. I put my hands on her ass and made it to the stairs before I had to stop. Her breasts are too tempting. I sat her atop me, legs on either side of me. She grinded our lower bodies together causing the most delicious friction as I took a breast in my mouth, my other hand playing with the other . I pulled lightly on her nipple with my mouth making it harden. I moved my thumb over her other nipple,

"Paul" she panted "Stop for a second" I pulled away confused. Did she change her mind? Please god no don't do this to me! She stood up then suddenly jumped up the next step

"Race you" she shouted. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream in frustration. So I chased her or I followed her scent into my room and my jaw dropped open. Bella was naked on my bed… masturbating. She had her legs spread, bent at the knee hand between her legs the other one on her breasts. I walked over to her and growled at her to stop. She ignored me so removed her hands from herself myself. I brought her hand to my face and licked her juiced off. She even tasted like strawberries! I bent to kiss her for the first time. She wound her arms round my neck and pulled me down on top of her. I opened her mouth with my tongue, not asking for permission. Our tongues entwined and fought for dominance, I won eventually. My hands were either sides of her head supporting my weight so I wouldn't crush her.

"You mister have too many clothes on" she whispered against my lips. I shrugged out of my shirt. Bella's fingers traced my 6 pack, gasping in awe as the muscled tensed under her touch. She traced up my chest making random patterns until she reached my face. She pulled my head back down and I had time to murmur my approval before her she crushed her lips to mine. Her fingers never left my skin, they now went south, heading straight for my dick. She cupped my cock through the fabric of my boxers and I groaned breaking the kiss. Her tiny hands pulled my boxers down, her feet pulled them all the way off. Skin in skin finally. I mentally sent a thank you above. I kissed my way down her body. I bit her neck again, licked my way around her nipples, never actually touching them. I kissed her stomach, biting gently every now and again. God she was bare. Just the way I like it. When I was level with her crotch I just stared. It was beautiful. I parted her folds and fucked her pussy with my mouth and tongue. Her moaning was near constant and I could tell she was close so I moved away. She stared at me in shock

"Why did you do that?" she asked me, breathless. Her face was flushed and a sparkle in her eye. I didn't answer and kissed her. I was surprised when she rolled us over. She repeated me by kissing down my chest. I jumped when her hands gently touched my cock for the first time. She held the base firmly and lowered her head. She licked around the tip licking the pre-cum off my weeping dick. I held on tightly to the sheets. She bobbed her head a few times, lightly scraping her teeth against my shaft. She sucked on the head and I groaned loudly. Thank God I live alone. Then she did the most amazing thing. She started to deep-throat, taking me all the way in. no one has been able to do that. This woman was going to be the death of me. But what a way to go. I felt my balls tighten and I knew I was close so I pulled her up, a whimper left both our lips. I grabbed a condom and quickly slipped it on. I rolled us over and placed myself at her entrance.

"Are you a virgin Bella?" I didn't want to hurt her. Bella flushed and nodded. I slowly pushed in. I stopped when I reached her barrier.

"Are you sure?" I gave her one last chance to say no. She sighed in frustration

"Yes I'm sure. Fuck me Paul!" I pushed through and held still, fighting the urge to slam into her wet heat. Bella emitted a small cry. I kissed her, hoping to distract her. We kissed for a few moments before Bella rocked her hips, signaling it was okay to move. I moved back till only my tip was in her then I slammed forward. Bella moaned loudly and my dick twitched at the sound. Our hips rocked in sync. I needed something more _natural. _I flipped her over so she was on her hands on knees. I entered her with on big thrust, we both groaned. I slammed into her, and tugged at her hair. Bella's moaning was near constant, and I felt myself getting closer and closer to coming. Bella howled,

"PAUL!" hearing my name on her lips sent me over the edge. I came yelling her name. Acting on instinct I bit her shoulder, her neck bared to me was too temping. I broke the skin and licked up the blood. She tasted like strawberries. We collapsed and I moved to the left so I didn't crush her. We soon got our breathing under control. I took off the condom and tossed it in the trash can next to the bed.

"That was amazing" Bella leaned over and kissed me. Then she looked into my eyes. _Shit_ I imprinted. I just imprinted on Bella Swan. All thoughts left me when she climbed on top of me and snuggled into my chest.

"Night Paul" she whispered already half-asleep. Her breathing evened out and her heart slowed. I just laid there, frozen. Eventually I gave in and wrapped my arms around my Bella, falling asleep in minutes.

**Hope you liked it,**

**Just a little one shot because I was bored.**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: "Night Paul" she whispered already half-asleep. Her breathing evened out and her heart slowed. I just laid there, frozen. Eventually I gave in and wrapped my arms around my Bella, falling asleep in minutes. _

**(Paul POV)**

I woke up to an empty bed - sorry not empty there was a note. A fucking _note_. Would you like me to tell you what it said? I'll tell you anyway. _Thanks_. I am pissed off. She had gone back to her blood-sucker now she had her way with me. I started to shake. I had go get out before I ruined my house. I was more hurt than angry. My imprint left me for a blood-sucker. Didn't she feel the pull? The _need _to be near each other? I ran to the forest and phased after stripping. Luckily no one was phased as it was 4am. I ran to a clearing. It was mutual territory so I wouldn't get into trouble. I like the clearing. I go there when I need to think. Now is one of those times. I was almost there when I heard voices.

"What were you thinking _Isabella _you could have been hurt" it was a leech.

"I needed a release _Edward. _You wouldn't give me that" It was Bella! She sounded tired.

"So you go out and bang with the first body you could find?" **(I was watching Buffy as I wrote this part)** he was disgusted, I could hear it in his voice as he spat the words. I suddenly felt a wave of hurt wash over me and I almost whimpered but I held it in.

"You know what Edward? Fuck you. I've tried everything to get through to you but nothing works. If you don't want me then go. Leave and never come back. I don't love you anymore". my heart soared at her words. I knew in my heart it was true. I heard a growl then Bella screamed. I ran out of the tree I was hiding in to see Edward's teeth on Bella's neck. I growled loudly causing both heads to turn to me. Bella gasped and feinted. I lunged for fuckward when he laughed. We crashed into each other. He broke the treaty, I had a reason to kill him.

"You can try pup" that reminded me that he could read minds. I grinned as much as a wolf can and to piss him off I thought of what I did to Bella last night, whilst we fought. My thoughts distracted him and I soon had an arm detached but he ran off after that.I turned to Bella. Shit she hadn't woken up. I rushed to her. She was breathing. A few minutes later she woke up.

"Paul?" she mumbled. I nodded. She smiled faintly before feinting again. I rolled my eyes I pulled on my cut-offs when I realized I was naked and carefully picked my Bella up. _My _Bella? What the fuck? I thought to myself as I walked back to my house. I'm sure Charlie would ask questions if I took her back to her house. I stayed with her until she woke up, I sat their thinking about the me and Bella. Were we going to get together? Would she leave Forks and never come back? That one hurt. I quickly stopped that train of thought. Bella woke up some time later. She had called out for me during so I climbed into bed and hugged her to me. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I restrained myself.

"What happened?" she asked. I hesitated, battling with my wolf to tell her the truth. The wolf won.

"Edward tried to attack you when you told him you slept with me he got angry and attacked you. I pulled his arm off" I mumbled the last part, hoping she didn't hear me. No such luck

"You what!" she screamed.

"Stop that woman, your hurting my ears" I growled out. Her arousal hit me. God damn she smelled delicious. Like strawberries. I grinned baring my teeth and she turned red when I inhaled as another wave of her scent washed over me. I looked at her in question.

"I like the animistic side of you" she mumbled. Kill me now. Whenever I'm with a girl I show a little of my wolf and they get scared. This girl likes it. No wonder she is my imprint. Shit, I have to tell her. I can't tell her now, she isn't ready.

"Do you now?" I asked running my hand up her thigh. She wore a short black skirt and a black t-shirt with a silver wolf on it. I took off her knee-high boots when I placed her on the bed. My wolf howled in satisfaction. Silver is my color! I reached her centre and grunted in approval, she was very wet. I rubbed my fingers against her core, teasing her. Payback is a bitch.

"Why did you leave this morning?" I asked her, still moving my fingers. She blushed.

"Well Jake told me about you. He said that you fuck 'em then leave 'em, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable" she panted out. My fingers stopped momentarily before starting up again when she bucked her hips. I leaned over her and kissed her sweetly.

"Don't do it again" I murmured against her lips. She nodded and I slipped a finger inside her as a reward. She arched up and moaned. I chuckled at her wanton behavior.

"My turn to ask the questions" she was breathing heavily and I could tell she had to force herself to talk sternly.

"Ask away" I mumbled against her skin. I kissed her neck, adding a second finger.

"Why do I feel this pull to you? Why do I feel safe with you?" she did feel the pull! I kissed her roughly

"I'll tell you later, now just lay back and enjoy" I lifted her shirt over the head and tossed it somewhere in my room. I purred; she wore no bra. I sucked a nipple in my mouth biting gently. Bella's hands clutched my short hair. She grinded on my fingers, trying to push them in deeper. I could feel her pulsing around my fingers. Moving my fingers faster I pulled her nipple with my teeth and growled. I kissed back up to her throat. She was close. I licked and nibbled her neck and when she exploded I bit down. Hard. It was pure instinct. I watched her. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled as she tried to get her breathing regular again. She looked… beautiful. Then I remembered we had a bonfire tonight. Shit. I looked at the clock. 5:45. The bonfire started at 7. That gives us 1 hour and 15 minutes.

"Bella" I murmured "I have to go to a bonfire soon, we have to shower and get ready" I told her. She licked a path from my throat to my ear. Something I didn't expect her to do.

"We can shower together" she whispered and pulled my lobe in her mouth.

"Saving water" I agreed. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She laughed and squealed all the way to the shower. I turned the shower on, making sure the temperature was just right and shed my clothes, after I put Bella down of course. I pulled her in the shower with me and crushed my lips to hers. I grabbed her hips and pressed her against the shower wall. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and I plunged into her. She cried out and arched her back. Her core gripped me like a fist as I pumped in and out of her. We didn't last very long, with our pace and the intensity of it all we couldn't. I washed her gently, like she was fragile, which she is not, and quickly washed myself. I dried her then helped her into her clothes. Quickly putting my cut-offs on we left the house. We made it to the bonfire with 3 minutes to spare. Time to face the music.

**Did you like it?,**

**Review Please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	3. Chapter 3

**I noticed that I wrote Paul biting Bella twice. Please ignore him biting Bella in the second chapter. **

_Previously: We made it to the bonfire with 3 minutes to spare. Time to face the music. _

**(Paul POV)**

I was tense.

Should I tell her about the imprint or not?

I was brought out of my thoughts when

Jake picked my Bella up and swung her in circles.

I couldn't growl at him,

not after I heard Bella's happy laughs.

It was at that moment I began to fear.

What if she chose Jake instead of me?

The imprinted could choose to ignore the imprint.

The thought made my heart ache.

I guess I'll just have to find out.

"Everyone settle down. It's time to tell the legends"

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled my so I sat to her right,

Jake on her left.

The pack all looked at us, puzzled.

I chuckled.

I would be to.

Bella listened to the legends,

squeezing my hand when Billy mentioned 'The Cold One's'

oh yeah she used to be with a bloodsucker.

I tightened my grip on her hand and

she unconsciously leaned against me.

Jake frowned and

Sam was watching us with a calculating expression on his face.

'_we need to talk' _

he mouthed to me.

I nodded to show him I understood.

"I need to talk to Sam"

I murmured to her.

She kissed my lips quickly then let go of my hand so I could get up.

I followed Sam further down the beach until he abruptly stopped.

"What's up with you and Isabella Paul?"

like he didn't know.

"I imprinted on her"

if he was trying to intimidate me he might as well give up now.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?" Sam demanded.

"I can show you better than I can tell you"

I told him before walking into the forest so we could phase without being seen.

I showed him the last two days,

ignoring his growl when Dickward tried to attack Bella.

_So you see I haven't had time to tell you_ I thought to him

_Very well, go back to the bonfire. You have to tell her_. _Tonight._

Sam phased back and dressed

"I mean it Paul"

he gave me a stern look,

turned and walked back to the bonfire.

I did the same after a few minutes of trying to calm myself.

I took my place next to Bella who immediately grabbed my hand

"Did your talk with Sam go okay?"

she asked me.

How did I deserve an imprint like Bella?

So sweet and caring… until the door is closed then she is feisty and dominant.

So different yet the same.

Sam brought me out of my thoughts

"Everyone there seems to be a new imprint in the pack"

I squeezed Bella's hand as everyone looked at us.

I ignored them and turned to Bella.

"I imprinted on you Bella"

not the most romantic way to tell her but it'll have to do.

"You imprinted on me?" she said is slowly as if she couldn't understand.

**(Bella POV)**

"You imprinted on me?"

I said slowly, I couldn't believe it.

Paul imprinted on me. Then I remembered something,

_*flashback*_

_I was walking down the each with Jake, _

_he was explaining imprinting._

"_So it's like love at first site?" _

_I asked with a shake of the head. _

_Love at first site in a load of bullshit._

"_No, it's stronger" Jake replied _

"_Imprinting is where you find your soul mate. _

_You look at them and you know, _

_nothing else matters but her or him in Leah's case. The wolf will do anything or be _

_anything to make his/her imprint happy _

_even if it means staying away from them. _

_The imprinted decided whether her/his wolf _

_is a friend a lover or a brother/sister" _

_I sat there in silence. _

_*end flashback*_

At first I was shocked.

Then I was pissed

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

I asked him angrily.

I can't believe he would keep this from me

He knew what I meant by 'before'

"I didn't until after"

He swore.

I looked into his eyes,

He was telling the truth.

"Which time?"

We've had sex twice.

"First"

He admitted

Then I noticed something.

Jake hadn't spoken.

At all.

I glanced at him

And wished I hadn't.

His expression was heartbreaking.

I saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Jake…"

I began but he shook his head.

I tried to put my arms around him but he shook me off.

Then, all tears were gone and he glared at Paul

"Why Paul?"

Jake's voice was flat, emotionless.

"Jake you know I can't control it"

Paul tried reasoning with him.

Jake snarled, it was a very animalistic sound.

Then he lunged for Paul.

They both fell off the log and Jake punched Paul in the face.

When I started to run to them Embry caught me

"Let me go!"

I yelled the words but he just held me tighter

"Let them fight I it out. Jake is hurting right now"

Those words made me freeze.

I knew Jake would be hurting

But to have them said to me was a different thing.

Embry thinking I had given up let me loose slightly.

I took a chance and using all my strength,

Ripped myself away from him.

With speed I didn't know I had I ran to Paul.

I don't know what happened but at the last instant Jake's paw came down on my left arm.

My vision blurred, I felt… light.

A howl rippled through the air.

Then I blacked out.

**(Paul POV)**

Oh no.

I phased into human form and ran for Bella.

I dropped to my knees at her side.

"Bella. Bella. Bella" I chanted as I held her to my chest.

Tears rolled down my face as I heard her whimper.

Someone tried to move me and I growled at them.

Moving back with Bella I looked at said person.

Sam.

"Paul we have to get her to the hospital"

My wolf was howling to not let anyone near his mate but my human side was screaming to let him help.

In the end my human won but I would not hand her to Sam.

"Tell me where to take her"

Sam sighed, seeing I wasn't going to let her go

"My house. Emily can tend to her" I nodded and started to run.

I pushed myself and ran faster than I ever have as a human.

I kicked open Emily's door

"Oh my" she placed a hand to her chest.

I laid Bella on the couch.

"Fix her" I pleased and my voice broke.

Tears still ran down my face as I thought of never seeing my Bella again.

**Did you like it? **

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


End file.
